


dreaming you're in love with me

by Autumnalhogwarts



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Lazy Morning, M/M, Post canon, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnalhogwarts/pseuds/Autumnalhogwarts
Summary: Prompt: Lazy DayPractice is canceled due to the weather and Andrew refuses to get out of bed





	dreaming you're in love with me

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to take place on the day it’s posted, so Andrew would be 32 and Neil just turned 31

Neil tensed as he woke up feeling a hard muscle under his cheek.  He remembered falling asleep alone, and hadn’t woken up at any point during the night, which would normally mean he’d still be alone at this point.

 

“Good Morning,” said his husband, one hand settling in his hair, and other trailing up and down his spine.

 

“I didn’t fall asleep on you last night,” Neil said opening one eye to glance around.

Andrew hummed in response, continuing the moment of hands. “No you rolled over when our phones went off. Work is canceled thanks to the storm”.

 

Too sleepy to speak again Neil hummed in response, copying Andrew’s earlier tone. He reached out to traced the Fox tattoo on Andrew’s hip, drawing patterns over it with his fingers well after he closed his eyes again. Focusing on the movement of his husbands hands he began to drift off, aware enough to know what was happening in the room, but dozing enough not to be able to respond to it. After a few minutes of silence Andrew began to hum a tune, when the noise did nothing to bother Neil he started singing to himself quietly.

 

_Maybe, I will wait until you're fast asleep_

_Dreaming things I have the right to see_

_Lately you are dreaming you're in love with me_

_The only option left, is look and see inside your mind_

 

In his half awake state the words made Neil smile. He wasn’t sure if Andrew meant them to be personal, or if they were simply stuck in his head, but they felt fitting for the moment either way. Andrew had a tendency to wait until his husband was almost asleep, or even fully asleep a few times, to say how he was feeling. Especially when those feelings had anything to do with love. At least the song was right about one thing, Neil had been dreaming about how much he loved Andrew lately.

 

“What song is that?” Neil asked surprising Andrew, who tensed at the interruption.

 

After taking a moment to relax Andrew started moving his hand on Neil’s back again. “Inside Your Mind by the 1975”

 

“Aren’t you the one that said they sound like if Tin Foil was a band?”

 

“That song isn’t as annoying as the rest of them”.

 

“You know what I think?” Neil asked raising himself up on his elbow to look Andrew the eye, “I think you like them but you refuse to admit you have to same taste as Nicky”.

 

Andrew narrowed his eyes at Neil and shoved him across the bed. However, Neil had other plans and grabbed his hand at the last second pulling him along. When they settled again he was laying with his head on Neils stomach half hugging him with their legs tangled together.

 

Neil copied Andrew’s earlier actions and started playing with his hair. When his other hand touched Andrew’s back he simply said “no thank you” and moved it to his arm.

 

No thank you was a term Neil started using his junior year as a way of saying I want to keep going, but not with this new touch. When either of them just said No the other would stop completely and take a step back, which was something Neil didn’t always want. The term hadn’t made its way into Andrew’s mouth until a few years later, but now it was said more often than an actual no.

 

Trailing his hand up and down Andrew’s arm gave him the chance to feel a sticker on his bicep. After a moment of confusion he realized it was a nicotine patch, which explained why Andrew hadn’t gotten up to smoke yet. He knew Andrew felt him pause over the foreign item, but neither of them mentioned it. When Wymack quit smoking Neil’s 5th year at Abby’s suggestion Andrew had said he would never let Neil get away with making him quit. Apparently age had softened him to the idea because he came him with a box of the patches on Christmas Eve and told Neil it was his only present.

 

“Hey Andrew? Flex your arm,” Neil said as he raised the same bicep to his mouth. When Andrew flexed Neil bit him just hard enough to not quite hurt. He held the position for a more than a few seconds, only letting go when Andrew moved his hand to tap him.

 

“What was that about?” Andrew asked looking at Neil with a raised eyebrow and a glint in his eye.

 

“Sometimes you have got to bite your husband, you know?”

 

Andrew scooted up the bed until he was face to face with Neil and brushed the tips of their noses together. “That is not a thing”.

 

He pressed a kiss to Neil’s nose then laid his head down on his chest. Once he was settled Neil started running his hand up and down Andrew’s arm again.

 

“What time is it?” Neil asked after failing to see either alarm clock from his position.

 

“10:30”.

 

“Hmm we should get up soon then, don’t you think?”

 

When Andrew’s only answer was to wrap his arm around Neil and wiggle closer he sighed and pressed a kiss in his husbands hair. “I guess we can stay in bed a little longer”.

 

Andrew’s voice was stern when he spoke again, but the fact that he was speaking into Neil’s chest made it less intimidating. “It’s a snow day Rabbit, I'm not getting out of bed until 2 PM”.

 

“Sing to me then?”

 

Neil could feel Andrew scrunched up his nose, and wished he could see what the expression looked like on him, but he knew Andrew was only comfortable doing it because no one could see. Then Andrew started to sing.

 

 _So don't wait outside my hotel room_  
_Just wait 'til I give you a sign_  
_'Cause I get lonesome sometimes_  
_Save all the jokes you're gonna make_  
_While I see how much drink I can take_ _  
Then be my mistake_

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from inside your mind by the 1975
> 
> And lyrics at the end are from be my mistake by the 1975 
> 
> And lastly my roommate literally said the 1975 sound like if tin foil was a band and I had to use that quote


End file.
